Morialcaretáringolewen
by Siofra22
Summary: Ever get sick of every girl falling in love with Legolas, Faramir, or Aragorn? Well, I have done the unthinkable and MarySued Sauron! Remember, Reviews get Chapters! ON HIATUS
1. The Maiden Enters

Hello, Everyone! This is my story about a Mary-Sue, who falls for Sauron. I've never written a Mary-Sue before, and this will probably be the only one I write.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Tolkien Estates, and this is not, I repeat, **not**, me in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sauron, Lord of Middle Earth, was slouched on his throne, thinking of the only thing he ever thought about anymore. He didn't care of anything, he just wanted it back. His master, Melkor, had been banished Ages ago, and Sauron seemed not to even remember him. The only thing on his mind was the Ring. That tiny little piece of him that left a hole in what little soul he had left. He was so consumed in thought he didn't hear the footsteps coming up to the door to the throne room.

The page entered, timid in the approach to his often volatile Lord. He'd heard of an orc who entered during one of the Lord's moods, whose head had been proudly displayed outside the door. When Sauron didn't look up, he thought of leaving, but he knew the Dark Lord would know he was there. He spoke up, squeaky in his fright.

"M-my Lord?"

Sauron, startled for the first time in millennia, looked up at the cowering orc before him. Wanting desperately to get back to his thoughts, he thought of dispatching it, but realized the orc wouldn't have bothered him without just reason.

"What do you want? Speak!"

"A message has arrived for you, Lord." _Wait a minute. I communicate with no one but that Istar. Why would he not send me a message on the Palantir?_

"Well... what is it?" The timid orc was starting to get on his nerves. It seemed that everyone annoyed him, more so than before. They didn't understand, didn't know what it was like to have part of your already diminished soul taken from you. It had been three thousand years, and It was coming back. It had heard his call, and was growing closer everyday; he could feel it.

"My lord?" Snapped out of his reverie, Sauron looked at the messenger, who looked back at him with frightened confusion.

"What?"

"A traveler has arrived, asking for shelter. She claims to have come from far off lands to aid and serve you."

_A traveler? She? Who...?_ "Send her in." The orcling scurried off to retrieve the woman. Strange though it felt to have his thought diverted, it was relieving. Minutes later, when the messenger again entered the room, Sauron looked up, still not having a thought of the Ring.

"My Lord, the Lady..." The orc looked at the woman, a look of astonishment of his face, "the Lady Morialcaretáringolewen" _(A/N this means: dark-glory-lofty-magic-maiden.) _He struggled with the name, his tongue not used to the sounds of Elvish, but more suited to the harsh, guttural sounds of Black Speech.

From the shadows stepped a tall, lithe figure, hooded in a black cloak. Pale hands lifted up, lowering the hood. For the first time in, well ever, Sauron was left speechless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really don't know where I'm going with this. I have the next chapter thought out, but after that, just the basics. You like, tell me. Don't like, tell me. Got a good idea, tell me, I might use it.

Until next chapter!


	2. She Speaks!

Hello again. Again, I'm extremely sorry for taking so long. I've just been a little overworked, what with exams and holiday stuff and concerts and stuff like that. But you don't want excuses, you want to read a story, so I leave you to it.

Sauron sat on his throne, enthralled by this woman's beauty. Long, jet black hair streamed down her back, with one silky lock obscuring her face. Her skin was smooth, and pale as moonlight. He could see her, lying on a bed of satin. Oh, he wanted her, wanted to touch her, wanted to..._Get a grip on yourself. You're swooning. Dark Lords don't swoon._ Regaining himself, he put on his most mellifluous voice.

"Hello, fair one. You must be tired after your journey. Please, sit." An orc brought out a plain, high-backed stool, on which she delicately lowered herself.

"Now, what is your business here?" Not that he actually wanted to know, he just wanted to keep her within his gaze. He felt drawn to her. The last woman he had seen was Galadriel. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was just too... light. She exuded the powers that the Valar had given her. Even her very name meant 'light.' It annoyed him that she was so powerful without him, that a mere Elf-woman could hold him at bay. He hated her and everything she stood for. But this girl, this dark beauty who sat before him, she looked like she enjoyed the dark side of power.

"I come to ask to join forces with you." Her voice was sweet and smooth.

"Why, if I may ask, do you want to join with me?"

"I have my reasons." That set him on edge. _It is not wise to hold something back from someone more powerful than yourself, fair one._

"And what are they? If you want to serve me, I must know why. Surely you can understand. I will not have one of my servants betray me."

"I never said I would be a servant!" she snapped. "I do not wish to be among orcs and filth. I want to join with you, not a horde of smelly, stinking Uruks!" The look on her face was one of pure disgust, but the sneer did nothing to mar her beauty. It seemed as though nothing could. Sauron let her calm down, then retracked his questions.

"Still, you have not told me your reasons for coming here."

"And I will not until I want to." Oh, that pushed him. Of course, being an All-Powerful Dark Lord, he was not used to people defying his orders.

"Then how am I to know that you truly desire it?"

"Maybe you might just have to trust me."

"But I cannot trust you until you prove to be worthy of my trust. You are obviously quite intelligent. You know I cannot just let someone into my stronghold who will not tell me why she so desires." Sure, it had been a long time since he had to persuade someone, but that kind of thing comes back to you quickly.

"They call be the Bringer of Gifts. If you tell me, I will give you this."She paused. Whatever she wanted to hide, it must have been huge for her to go through so much trouble. She turned her head away, breaking contact for the first time with where she had assumed his eyes would be. When she finally looked towards him again, her eyes were bright.

"Since I was a girl, I never wanted a handsome Elven Prince, or some rumor of a king. I hated all those people who claimed to be 'good' because they never really were. But a person who is bad, they are truly bad. They don't go about false pretenses and be nice behind your back. You were the one I could count on most to learn to be like that. I want to be like you. I want to be evil. I want to live here with you and be your queen."

"Do you know what you ask?" Again, not true curiosity, he just wanted to hear her voice.

"I don't care what I ask for, it is what I want. I want to join you. I want to be with you" She was almost pleading. Her eyes were beginning to shine with tears. _What's going on? I usually like watching people cry. Why do I feel like this? _Of course, he knew what he would do. It just felt too strange, being... attracted to someone. _Then so it shall be._

"Very Well. We will join, for the time being." Why, in the name of Utumno, was he allowing her in his home? He couldn't trust her, and he knew absolutely nothing about her. But, oh, her eyes were gorgeous when he looked at them, lit up with joy. _Fine._

"Page!" he yelled. "Show her to..." _Duh, you dolt, you don't _have_ any spare quarters!_

"Show her where, my Lord?"

"Did I give you permission to speak!" he bellowed, the orc now cowering a little closer to the corner. "I will take care of the matter." He glanced at her. _Why is she smiling? Wow. Those are some white teeth... Ok, where can I put her? Not in the orcs' quarters, she's already ruled that out. Not the mess hall. Not here... I know!_

"Page, take her to the rooms across from mine." He turned to her now, not wanting to leave her out of the conversation for so long. "I am sorry, my lady, but I have no furnishings fitting for a woman. We will just have to make due for a while. Will see you in the morning." He watched the orc lead her out of the hall. She made no sound as she walked. _She's so light! It's probably just because I have to listen to those cursed orcs clammer around all day._ He kept with this train of thought all night, still without a thought of the Ring.

* * *

Well, that's it. I've got the next chapter in my head, but I'm leaving the state for Christmas, and won't be able to update for about a week. See ya then! 


End file.
